Power Rangers Time Force: Quantum Passion & Sins
by Kindred Isa
Summary: This is a new fandom with BlackFox. When Wes confronts the Quantum Ranger, he learns the truth behind why Eric refuses his help or friendship. Will Eric accept his help & punishment? Contains Spanking of an adult, Slash, & Adult situations.


Title: Quantum Passion & Sins

Authors: Kindred Isa & Blackfox

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Wes/Eric

Warning: Spanking of an adult, Slash, Adult situations, bashing Mr. Collins and swearing.

Summary: When Wes confronts the Quantum Ranger, he learns the truth behind why Eric refuses his help or friendship. Will Eric accept his help & punishment or will the rangers never be a complete team?

Wes left his friends, wandering along the streets, struggling not to remember his past with Eric. If he let himself think too much about it, the pain became too intense. But almost subconsciously, his feet were taking him to the place he thought Eric was likely to be. He needed to confront him.

Eric was busy working out with the others on his team, but a part of him was determined to be the leader of the soldiers. He would get the Q-Rex, no matter who he had to step on along the way. He then looked up, noticing that Wes was watching him. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here after the way you've been disrespecting your father."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "This isn't about me and my father, Eric. We need to talk." He'd stayed away all this time; it was about time he got answers.

"Oh, really?" Eric asked in almost a cold tone, regarding the red time force ranger, almost testing even he could take him. "And what is this about, hmm?" He knew what Wes wanted and it was his morpher, but he would never give it up to the rich brat; finally heading away to find a more private location for their discussion.

Wes folded his arms over his chest and looked at Eric. "What is with you?" he demanded. "Why are you doing this? I want answers, Eric."

"Ohh..Ahh, how about because I can?"

"What changed? What happened at school?" Wes was finally asking the questions that had plagued him for so long.

That question took Eric off guard for a moment but he hid it well enough, his voice growing cold. "Oh, you didn't know? I left the school and you know what? It was the best thing I could have done. I was better than you and I still am...I will defeat you."

Wes shook his head, frustration glinting his eyes. "That's not an answer. Why'd you do it, Eric? I want the truth."

"Aww, am I upsetting the Golden Prince? Well, you need to get used to some disappointment; because unlike you, I didn't have anything easy. I'm not letting you stop me...Not letting you ruin my life this time, Wes!"

"I never ruined your life," Wes replied, narrowing his eyes. "You've been doing that." He stepped closer to Eric. "And you know what? I'm through letting it go."

Eric stepped back from Wes, determined to not be roped into feeling anything but pure hatred for his former friend. "Oh, that couldn't be further from the truth." The young man nearly laughed, but it came out as a bitter bark. "Oh, this is rich - you really don't know, do you?"

"You won't tell me anything," Wes ground out. "You left. You broke up with me and didn't even give me a proper explanation!" He moved closer to Eric. "I'm through ignoring this. We're dealing with this now."

"You want a fight? Fine, but you know I'm going to just kick your butt...I was and am always better than you." Eric got into a fighting stance, panting hard, glaring at his former boyfriend. "This is all about my breaking your pathetic heart? Aww, boo hoo...Poor widdle rich boy is going to cry?"

Wes stepped towards Eric. "You know what I think? You're lying to me. I'm getting the truth out of you, Eric. No matter what it takes." He aimed a punch at the other.

"Oh, I'm lying, huh?" Eric moved to lean to the other side, missing the punch before standing up, going into a flurry of attacks. His was soon sweating after fighting Wes for quite a while, but that didn't stop the taunts, knocking the red ranger down. "This time stay down, Richie Rich."

Wes grunted a little, but climbed to his feet, feinting a punch to one side of Eric, then aiming to grab him.

Eric had fully expected to be punched, so he moved to block it, only to gasp in pure shock, getting knocked down flat on his back. He let out a grunt of pain with his back hitting the cold, unforgiving pavement, panting hard, never giving up his anger.

Wes grabbed Eric and pulled him to his feet, punching him hard in the stomach to knock the wind out of him.

The pain exploded in his stomach, winding Eric with the new ranger panting, struggling to get his breath. He couldn't believe that Wes was beating him in a fight, growling while he spat out some blood on the cement, holding his middle. His fight was not over with Wes, but he had less energy in his attacks.

Wes attacked, not holding back, aiming to subdue Eric, knowing this was going to be the only way he would be able to get through to him.

"Ughh..." Eric struggled to fight Wes, but found that he was unable to fight back as hard, finally completely at Wes' mercy, spitting blood at him. His body was bruised and sore while he remained on his side, not fighting anymore finally, panting hard.

Wes crouched down next to Eric, shaking his head as he held the other ranger still. "You ready to talk now?"

Eric just glared up at Wes and pretended as he was about to say something. Instead of words, blood came out of his mouth, flying into the blond's face. "Nothing to say to you."

"That's too bad." Wes hauled Eric up, dragging him over to a bench and sitting down, hauling him over his lap.

Eric was too winded to put up a good fight, but his eyes widened when the blond picked him up, depositing him face down over his lap. The stone bench seemed a little cold, his hands struggling to get up. "W...What is this? Wes, let me go right now, or I'll make you pay!"

Wes slowly shook his head. "No." He lifted his hand and brought it down hard on Eric's backside.

The pain blossomed on his pant clad bottom with Eric's eyes widened even further in shock letting out a pained gasp. He weakly struggled now realizing what was happening, his mind flooding back to their days in prep school bent over the head master's desk being spanked. "N...No!...Let me...G...Go!"

Wes just shook his head, starting to spank hard and fast. "No. I've been giving you plenty of chances to talk to me and you won't."

"Owww! No, stop it! You don't get it, Wes! I won't tell you, so get over it!"

"I'm not quitting until you do tell me." Wes continued spanking for a few more moments and then paused to pull Eric's pants down.

Eric felt his pants being pulled down, panting from the sharp pains along with shock. "W..What? No! I can't! You don't understand!"

"I understand you broke off our relationship. And I want an answer." Wes pulled Eric's underwear down as well.

"Alright! Fine, your father made me do it, okay?" Eric let out with a pained cry when the underwear came down, brushing over the reddened skin.

Wes paused, narrowing his eyes at that answer. "You seriously broke up with me because my father made you? Do you have any idea what this has been like?"

"And you have any idea what it was like for me?" Eric felt the hatred still on the surface, but not as prominent as the pain of his broken heart. "Your father couldn't take that his son was gay, so you know what he did? He threatened to buy out my dad's company, leaving us broke if they didn't tell me to leave." The tears soon fell with both the pain in his backside along with his heart. "And you know what? He did buy us out, leaving us broke!"

"You should have come to me, Eric! Do you really think I wouldn't have told my father where to go? For you?"

"No, I didn't think that! You are the golden prince and did everything your daddy wanted until now. I had no choice and I was also going to be put in Juvie if I refused for stealing your dead mom's necklace. I was framed and you thought your father could do no wrong!" Eric explained with the tears still falling onto the stone bench. "You would believe that I was a thief if he said so."

"You really had so little faith in me?" Wes asked quietly. "I wouldn't have ever believed that of you."

"Yes I did and you want to know why? Think back to school break when daddy came to the campus - you pushed me away like I was a leper, telling him I was just a friend! That hurt and he just made sure to bank on that."

"I explained to you why I did that, Eric! I was leading up to telling him. I wanted you. I didn't care about what he thought, I just wanted to make sure I told him at the right time."

"Oh he already knew, Wes, and had his spies at the school. I was expelled and forced to leave days later. You think I never felt my heart breaking? It was the worse than I could do and it ruined my life...It was all about you and it still is!"

"You should have told me, Eric," Wes said quietly, his voice filled with pain. "I would have stood by you. Why didn't you trust me?"

Eric felt the anger growing with his tear thickened voice growing cold once again. "Thought we covered that...Are you done playing twenty questions already?"

"Are you that stubborn and thickheaded, Eric, that it never occurred to you that I loved you and would have done anything to keep you?"

"Well that is in the past now and my life was ruined because of you."

"Your life was ruined because you refused to trust me. You still held back from me."

"So what? It's not like you give a damn about me anymore. All you want is your precious zord...It's mine and I won't be cheated this time."

"That's not why I'm here, Eric. I'm not here for the zord."

"Now why don't I believe that at all?"

"Why don't you? I'm here because I haven't forgotten you, Eric."

Eric struggled to get off Wes' lap, not at all in the mood to be hurt any longer. "What? You seriously don't expect anything to happen, do you?"

Wes kept hold of Eric. "I still care about you. I never stopped, even though you broke my heart, Eric."

"I'm not coming back to you, Wes, so forget it. You think you're the only one that got a broken heart that day?"

"No. I think, though, that you should come back. You know I'm persistent, Eric. We've both been hurt, but that doesn't mean things can't be healed."

"Yeah, you can be a real pain in my butt - but I'm stubborn too and I'm not planning to get all gushy over you."

"I'm not backing down," Wes warned. "Might as well save yourself the trouble and surrender now."

"Nope, not gonna happen..."

Wes shrugged. "Okay - but when it does? I get to gloat."

Eric growled at Wes, struggling to get off of the lap. "Let me up already and don't count on it."

"How about no? I figure now's as good a time as any to deal with you throwing me off the plane."

"You have got to be kidding me! You landed just fine and were cramping my style."

"Oh, and the whole leaving me there thing," Wes added. "Seriously. I'm not letting you get away with that."

Eric just rolled his eyes at that, obviously not feeling any remorse over his actions. "You were the stupid one to come with me, you know - and I saved your butt yet again, so get over it."

"I knew you wouldn't just leave me there, Eric. Doesn't mean I'm not punishing you for it."

"Man, you are such a prissy little drama queen, you know that? Always were a spoiled little whiny brat."

"You know what's a really bad idea in this position? Insults." Wes landed a hard slap to Eric's bare bottom.

"Owww! There you go again, whining like a baby."

"Not really. I'm just doing what I figure you needed for a long time." Wes resumed spanking hard.

Eric squirmed, feeling the intense burning in his reddened, bare cheeks, determined to deal with the pain. To his horror, once the spanking got harder, Eric found the tears flowing with the ranger sobbing hard. "Owww...Owww!"

Wes moved his hand down to start swatting Eric's sit spots and the tops of his thighs, intending to make this stick. He kept a tight hold on Eric with his other hand.

"Nooo! Stop, please...No more!"

Wes paused, but didn't let go of Eric. "You know I still trust you, even after everything?"

"W...What? W..Why?"

"Because I've never stopped believing in you, even though losing you hurt more than anything, even fighting wounded."

"You have got to be kidding me...Are you seriously braindead or something?"

"What did you think, Eric? That I'd start hating you? That might be you, but it isn't me."

"You seriously think I'm going to come back to you, don't you?"

"Why don't you give me a good reason as to why you won't?"

"Ahh, because there is no way in Heck that is ever happening."

"Why?" Wes demanded. "That's not an answer."

"Because I hate you."

"Try looking me in the eyes and saying that."

Eric looked at Wes, looking him into his eyes. "I...hate you..."

Wes stared back at Eric, feeling pained again. "Fine. Then you're just gonna end up hating me even more, then, I suppose."

"Just give it up and let me go." Eric felt the pain growing in his broken heart, hearing the anguish in Wes' voice, trying to put back the wall over his emotions. He had never gotten over losing the blond that he loved, but he had learned to mask that pain over the years.

"No." It was one broken word, but spoken with all the conviction Wes could muster. "It's not like you can feel any worse about me than you do already."

"Dammit, Wes, you want the truth? I don't hate you; and you want to know how long it took to put up that wall?"

Wes closed his eyes briefly. "No, I don't. And I don't care. I know you're not happy like this, but you're too stubborn to see that you can change it!"

"So what? The past is over with and we can't just get anything back."

"Doesn't mean we can't have now, Eric. Trust me, like you refused to before."

"Why? You just expect us to be like nothing happened?"

"No, because it won't be like that. We've both grown up. I've never stopped caring about you, though."

"Then what? What do you want and how do you think it'll be?"

"I want you, Eric. No expectations, no plans... just you. And take it as it goes."

"Are you planning on doing this a lot?"

"What, the spanking?"

"Yes, this."

"When it's deserved."

"Are you kidding me? You plan to spank me again?"

"Only if you don't behave yourself."

"And when do I ever do that exactly? I'm still going to get control over the rex."

"I told you already I don't care about that. And, no, you don't tend to behave yourself. Doesn't change my feelings."

"You are not going to give up, are you? Fine - but don't expect anything major off the bat, okay?"

"Meaning what?" Wes asked.

"Start off slow."

"Does this mean you're going to come back to me?"

"I guess I am; but once this wall goes down, I can't put it back - and don't want my heart broken again."

"Eric... you're the one who broke it off. I have no intention of doing that."

"Okay, no more breaking it off."

"And you're going to trust me this time, right?"

"Well, isn't that what it involves?"

"You broke it off last time because you refused to trust me. I want to make sure you don't make that mistake again."

Eric sighed and looked at Wes over his shoulder, still bent over the other power ranger's lap with his naked butt on full display. "I am sorry about that and I won't make the same mistake again, Wes...Kind of have me at a disadvantage anyway right now. Could have beat you, you know."

Wes raised his eyebrows. "Really? Not how I remember it." He frowned. "And you're actually sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry - but don't expect that to happen often, Wes. It could ruin my reputation for being a hard ass."

Wes just shook his head. "No - but I'm expecting you to learn from your mistakes. Cause I'm not letting you go next time."

"Okay, I get it, Wes...Would you please let me up? It is getting a bit drafty..."

"What are you going to do if I let you up?"

"Um well not kick your ass, if that is what you're worried about."

"You try it and I'll just drag you back over."

"Aww, you are such a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"That's kind of what I was going for. Seriously, Eric. This had better not be a trick."

"You really think so little of me, don't you?"

Wes just shook his head. "No, but I know you held back before. I need to know it's going to be different now."

"Okay, you know what? I am going to change and broke down the wall in my heart, so you had better not think I'm not serious about this."

Wes slowly released his hold on Eric, choosing to trust his word.

Eric hissed and got up; only to gasp, seeing that Q-Rex was back attacking the city. "Aww, crap, we have to stop that thing...I can still get control over it." Pulling his pants up was the last thing he wanted to do at that moment, but he had no choice.

Wes got up from the bench. "I'll call the others," he said, doing just that.

"We have to stop it...No way I'm letting you go alone. I just got you back and that is one thing I regret - but not letting it happen again."

Wes looked at Eric. "The others are going to be here, but we have to stop it." He went after the Q-Rex.

"Wes! Wait for me, dammit!" Eric hobbled after Wes, struggling to run with a very sore backside and sighed, transforming, trying to call to the Q-Rex. His frustration and desperation grew when once again his voice was denied access, watching his once ex-boyfriend getting involved in the battle. "Aww, come on! Why won't it respond to me?"

Wes morphed as the other rangers came to help, attempting to stop the Q-Rex from attacking the city; also trying to give Eric time to gain control.

Eric finally got a response when his wrist communicator spoke to him about finding the locking device. Pulling out his blaster, the Quantum Ranger taunted the creature to attack him, watching in dread when the others went down, worried about Wes. The dino turned, roaring at him, heading towards him, making his heart quiver in dread. "Oh...Uhoh...Bad move...Hey, um come on you don't want to hurt me, do you?" The large metallic beast came at him; hearing Wes' worried cries, raising his gun, finding the blocking device, turning it into scrap metal. The rex roared in rage, but Eric was determined to gain control, ordering it to obey him. "Quantum Rex, obey my commands..." The thing halted and became his after such a battle. There was no time to feel joy over his achievement, soon ordering it to attack the mutant. The metallic beast soon went to work on attacking their enemy, leaving the others a chance to recover.

Wes groaned with pain, grateful for the chance to recover. With Eric now in control of the Q-Rex, the rangers were able to make short work of the mutant.

Eric watched the mutant shrink down and the battle was over, now completely controlling the Q-Rex, finally letting it go back to rest, looking for Wes. "Wes! Are you okay?"

Wes stumbled over to Eric. "Power down." His eyes frantically searched Eric's body for wounds. "I'm fine... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but that was pretty hairy with that thing coming at me - but I told you I'd gain control."

"By making it come after you?" Wes didn't look too pleased.

"Hey, don't knock it, Wes. It worked, didn't it - and had to find the blocker, didn't I?"

Wes still looked quite unhappy. "You endangered yourself when it might not even have worked."

"But it worked and we got the Q-Rex."

Wes shook his head. "You have got to stop taking these chances, Eric."

Eric looked confused, looking at Wes. "B..But it got it away from you and saved the city."

"You faced it alone and without backup." Wes stepped closer to him.

"So? You needed the help, Wes."

Wes reached for Eric's wrist. "Really not an excuse."

Eric still looked confused when Wes went to reach for his wrist, frowning. "What? I still don't get what the big deal is."

"You think I shouldn't care about you risking your life?" Wes pulled Eric closer to him, his other hand resting on the other ranger's backside.

Eric winced at the hand on his sore bottom, still uncertain as to what Wes was getting at, but looked at him. "B..But it was after you...I had to do something to help; and of course I think you should care and do."

"You know what would have been good? Letting me know what you were doing. You can't just risk your life, despite what the end results might be." Wes kept his hand on Eric's bottom, lightly patting it.

Eric's eyes widened when he realized what Wes was indicating with the subtle touching. "You...You can't be serious! You can't, Wes, you just did...I'm still sore..."

"You risked yourself, Eric. I am not losing you to anything, you understand?"

"Yes; but Wes, I'm still sore...Please don't?"

Wes just shook his head. "I can't lose you... you were so reckless just now, like you didn't even think about how I'd feel."

Eric felt, for the first time in a long time, a little nervous and squirmed in Wes' arms. "I do care, Wes and I didn't mean to...I could only think about it killing you."

Wes shook his head, frustrated and hurt. "You promised you'd let me in and yet you want to take these chances? It's not happening."

"I...I...Wes, please, I'm sorry. I am letting you in, just sore - but um if it makes you feel better, then guess I deserve it for hurting you."

Wes held Eric close. "I never want to lose you again. Not in any way. I can't take the pain again."

"I know and never want to lose you either. I can't just do nothing to watch you be killed...Guess I'm not used to dating again yet and with ranger powers."

"I'm expecting you to be careful... Eric, you can't hurt me like that again. It'll destroy me."

"I'll try my best, Wes; and you need to be careful too, okay?"

Wes nodded. "We should go back to that bench." He lightly patted Eric's butt.

"Aww, man, this is going to really suck, you know?"

"I'm serious about not losing you."

Eric pouted and went towards the bench, not at all pleased with getting a second spanking for risking himself, his sore butt quivering.

Wes pulled Eric in front of him, tugging his pants down.

Eric wanted to fight but held back, trusting Wes, knowing that he needed to make amends, feeling the cool air on his bare butt once again. He could only grunt when he was forced over the red ranger's lap once again, cringing in dread. Eric would normally beat the one in control, but this was Wes. He needed to let Wes have the control, even if he hated getting a sore butt so soon after the last spanking.

Wes settled Eric, lifted his hand, and brought it down hard. "You're not on your own anymore, Eric."

"Oh! Owww! Easy, that hurts, Wes!"

"It's kind of meant to. I can't handle losing you."

Eric could only squirm and pout with his butt already burning. "Ouch!"

Wes didn't spank too hard, knowing that Eric's butt was still tender. He made sure they were felt, though.

Eric sure felt the pain with his butt burning intensely, soon - to his horror - crying again. He hated being weak, but he only let Wes see any weakness and he always had, even after so much loss.

Wes stopped, finally, simply holding onto Eric, the intense emotions making him tremble.

"Owww...I'm sorry, Wes, but only sorry for hurting you."

"At least that's better than going out of your way to hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Good. Cause you did, badly, and not sure I can take it anymore."

"Can I put my pants back on? What do we do now, Wes? I mean, do we date again - and where do we go? My place or yours?"

"Your place might be better. Mine isn't exactly private. And, yeah, we're dating - with a whole lot more trust involved."

"Sounds fine with me. My place is pretty good with me living alone."

Wes nodded. "So... would you push me away if I kissed you?"

"I'll do one better." Eric smirked and pulled Wes' shirt closer to him once he'd gotten his pants back up. The quantum ranger soon was kissing his boyfriend with intense passion. "Does that answer your question, Wesley?"

"I think it does." Wes kissed Eric hard, dragging him closer into his arms, feeling all of the pent-up emotions come out.

Eric couldn't help it and finally juist let go of the wall guarding his emotions, kissing Wes back, desperate to have what they once had. His entire body quivered with the intense need, his eyes glazed over. "Damn, didn't think it would be this hot even after these years apart."

Wes held tightly to Eric. "You thought about this? About us?"

"Well did you think I couldn't think about us, Wes? I loved you even in school and still do."

"I thought you hated me," Wes admitted. "That's how you've acted."

"Well, yeah, that too - but that is because I blamed you for destroying my life when your father didn't go back on his threats. I have hardly anything now; and heck, you should see the place I live in. It's a trailer; but with the new job, my life is getting a bit better."

Wes sighed, looking troubled. "I wish you would have told me. But maybe we could get an apartment together?"

"You want to live with me?"

"I do. I want you, Eric. I love you," Wes said simply.

"I want you too, Wes, but what about you living with the other rangers in the clock tower?"

"They'll understand," Wes said. "But it might be a while. I've got to earn enough."

"Well um I kind of have a bit of money saved from working for your dad, but not sure how much we need for a place."

"We can look around," Wes suggested.

"Need to get a bed and stuff."

Wes nodded. "I think we need to save a bit more."

"Yeah, but we can um sleep in my trailer if you want? Double bed?"

Eric then looked at Wes, suddenly nervous. "Um, should also tell you that your dad knows I'm the quantum ranger and I may be the leader of the team. Means more money if I could get the Q-Rex. Might get us a bit better than my tin can."

Wes smiled. "Double bed sounds good to me." He then frowned. "My dad's only concerned with getting more money..."

"I know, Wes; and the thing is, I'm broke and needed the money. I'm up to my eyeballs in debt, so was desperate...Still am." Eric looked at his boyfriend. "Well do you want to go check my place out?"

Wes nodded. "Yeah. I wish you would have talked to me sooner. It sucks that it took this to get through to you." He lightly patted Eric's backside.

"Owww, easy - sore butt.."

"You're lucky I got through to you. I was prepared to do worse."

"Worse? What do you mean by worse?"

"Think my belt impacting your bare butt."

Eric turned a bit pale at that, shaking his head, not liking that idea. "W...Whoa...Um yeah, let's not?"

"I'm not disregarding it entirely. If it's needed, I'll use it."

"Well let's hope that we don't have to deal with that. Anyway, let's go home and we can get some time together. Even have a few um things I've been using since we broke up. Missed you more than you think, Wes."

Wes stood up, smirking just a little. "Maybe I can rub your butt when we get back?"

"I'd let you do more than that, you know - and have before more than one, twice; and heck, even more than a hundred times."

"How's your stomach, Eric? I hit you pretty hard..." Wes lightly touched his boyfriend's stomach. "You were coughing blood."

"Hurts like hell and still pretty sore, to be honest."

"It was the only way to get through to you... but I'm sorry it was so bad."

"Well, can be stubborn and you know it."

"Yeah - but I can treat your bruises when we get back as well."

Eric smirked a little. "Oh yeah? Golden boy wants to get me naked again, does he?"

"Well, now that you're not hating my guts..."

"You want to pounce my ass like a hungry wolf after red riding hood?" Eric finished with a wicked smirk. "Or am I the big bad wolf here, red?"

"I think you got the bad part right." Wes kissed him, hard.

"Mmm, careful, I do like to bite, little red."

"You know, Eric, if we don't get back to yours soon, I'll be pouncing you here and now?"

"Okay, back to my place and then you can pounce me. Oh and don't worry about taking it too slow if we have sex - I've been keeping myself busy on that front." Eric turned and headed towards the parking lot, knowing where Wes' mind now was; loving that he still had that control over the blond.

Wes went after Eric, not too happy. "You've been with others?"

"Heck no! Just a plastic toy. There are no others; and like I'd ever want another guy when I love you - besides, you can be sure I'll never date a girl. All I can say about women naked is eww!"

Wes relaxed. "Good. You had me worried for a moment."

"Jealous much, baby?" Eric climbed into his car and let Wes in on the passenger side before they drove off to his place. "What about you? Do we need condoms then?"

Wes snorted softly. "You broke my heart. I never got over you."

"I'm sorry; and good on us both just having each other. I'd get a bit jealous about that - and no condoms then."

"I know you're sorry..." Wes looked at him. "You're lucky I'm not taking that out on your butt."

"If you want, I will submit when my butt is healed if you want to spank me again."

Wes blinked. "Seriously?"

Eric looked at Wes and shrugged, driving into the lot towards his home for the moment, parking. "Yeah, I'm serious - but only for you; and don't tell anyone, or it'll ruin my rep."

Wes just shook his head. "This is private between us - which is why I made sure we were alone when I spanked you."

"Was only teasing about the rep thing, you know."

"I'm just saying, Eric. No one else needs to know about this."

"Okay, I trust you, Wes." Eric got out of the car, helping Wes out as well, before heading to his trailer; now nervous for him to see where he lived.

Wes slipped his arm around Eric's waist, looking up at the trailer. "This is it?"

"Y...Yeah, it is.."

"It's good. Want to show me the inside?"

"Yeah, sure but there isn't much to it, Wes." Eric entered the trailer and gave Wes the tour, including the bedroom with the double bed; hoping his boyfriend wouldn't judge his home.

Wes slid his arms around Eric's waist, kissing the back of his neck gently. "This'll do fine."

"Really? It's okay?"

"It's your home. It's better than okay."

Eric smiled a little at that, leaning into Wes' warm arms. "I missed you a lot."

Wes held on tight. "I missed you more than I could ever say. And thinking I'm definitely taking you up on that offer for another spanking."

"Um seriously? Just wait till my butt heals first, though."

"Was going to. But yeah, seriously. You really hurt me."

"And that I do regret. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Eric, how did you think I'd take you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know, I was already heartbroken at that point.."

Wes sighed. "I wish you would have talked to me instead of hurting me like that... I couldn't understand why you suddenly hated me."

"And I can't make up for that huge mistake."

"You're helping me now, Eric... late, perhaps, but still. You've come back to me..." Wes smiled a little. "I think I told you I get to gloat."

"When did you say that you'd get to gloat?"

"When I told you I'd get you back. While you were still being stubborn."

"Ohh, right, well you know how stubborn I can be."

"Yeah." Wes pulled him towards him, kissing him hard. "You've got a lot of making up to do."

"Something tells me that my ass is in for it big time, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's not all I meant. You hurt me horrendously... now you've got to heal me." Wes grinned mischievously.

"Oh, I am all for healing you; and I know you want me, don't you? You can have me all you want, Wes."

"Mmm... want me to start off with soothing your poor butt?" Wes suggested.

Eric grinned at that and nodded, locking the door to his trailer, getting his shirt off very slowly, knowing how much Wes loved to see him before. With a teasing, wicked smirk, he opened his pants, slowly inching them down at a torturous pace; finally completely naked, laying on his bed.

Wes watched, his mouth dry. Then, he crouched on the bed next to Eric, letting his fingertip run gently over the other ranger's bare butt. "Still looks pretty sore back there."

"Oohhh yeah.." Eric hissed when he felt the finger touching his sore cheeks, gasping when he felt Wes getting very bold, running it in between them, teasing the crevice. "You are bold, aren't you?"

Wes smirked, lightly kissing the back of Eric's shoulder. "I haven't had you for a very long time. Now that I have, you'd better believe you're completely at my mercy."

"Mmm...Hope so, Red Ranger. I'm your prisoner and only yours."

Wes gently stroked Eric's sore, red cheeks. "Does it feel better when I do this?"

"Ohh, feels pretty good."

"Makes up for the spanking?"

"Well, you keep playing with my ass and it will."

"You got any lube?"

"Ughh yeah...In the box next to the bed with my vibrators and other um toys." Eric blushed when he said that, chewing his lower lip.

Wes raised his eyebrows. "Toys you want me to use on you?"

"Only if you want to...There are anal beads in there, plus a few other things."

"Maybe later. I just need to feel you right now."

"Okay, I'm yours..."

"You'd better be."

"You want this ass, don't you?" Eric hissed, reaching back to pry his tanned cheeks apart, grunting at the burn he was causing - but wanted it.

"I want you, Eric." Wes dipped a finger into the lube and began lightly teasing between Eric's cheeks.

"Nuhhh...Yes, I want you too, Wes...Make me yours.."

Wes smirked. "You haven't changed much. Still begging me to take you..."

"Then do it, red ranger...Show me who's the boss and make me your prisoner...I have been very bad, after all."

Wes leaned in very close to his ear. "Couldn't help noticing you have a pair of handcuffs."

"Ohh...Those? Well, never used them before."

"What do you think? Do you trust me enough to let me use them?"

"Yeah. I did get them for us, but never got to use them."

Wes took the handcuffs out, gently running his fingers over Eric's back before putting the cuffs on - loosely enough so that they wouldn't hurt him.

Eric felt the cuffs around his wrists, tying him to the bed on his front, groaning in desperate need. "Hmm please..."

Wes smirked, enjoying the power Eric was giving him. "Please what?"

"Please...I need you, please!"

Wes lightly grazed Eric's shoulder with his teeth, continuing to prepare the other ranger.

The pleasure drove the ranger insane, gripping the sheets, quivering and groaning; trying to push his butt up.

Wes smirked. "Guessing you're liking this, huh?" He continued to tease and torture Eric.

"Well, no kidding."

"Uh-uh... Well, I'm in control here. We've only just started your 'punishment'."

"Ohhh, yes, Master."

Wes grinned at the word. "I'm making you mine, Eric. Completely and utterly. I think you need me to take you in hand."

"Haven't you already taken me in your hand with your hand on my ass?"

"Yeah, but you were fighting that every step of the way. This involves your surrender."

"I thought I was already surrendering."

"That's what I mean." Wes lightly stroked Eric's back. "You've always known you have to submit to me. But you did hold back before. I think you were fighting it."

"But you've never spanked me before."

Wes blinked. "That's what changed?"

"Well um also not used to submitting; and not sure how to submit anymore."

"You need to let me be in control, Eric..."

"You are in control right now...I mean, how more controlling can you be during sex? I'm cuffed to the bed."

"I'm not talking just about in sex."

Eric blinked, confused, frowning. "Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about generally," Wes said. "Don't hold back from me anymore. I've never hurt you before."

"Whoa, hold on a second. Seriously, Wes? You want to control everything?"

"Not everything, Eric. But I think you need to let me take some control."

"How much control exactly? Is this a slave and master thing - because if it is, I'm not into that. I like to do things on my own."

"I'm talking about trust here. Not a master and slave thing."

"Is this not trust enough, Wes? I am trusting you and know you won't cheat on me; know you love me... so what more do you want from me?"

"I need to know you trust me enough to come to me when you have any problems," Wes said seriously. "I can't have you breaking it off again."

"I am not planning to run off again, Wes, and I'll let you know - but you know how hard it is for me to ask for help."

Wes gently kissed Eric's cheek. "Yeah, I get that. But you know things have to be different than before, right? You ever hurt me like that again and you won't sit down for a month."

"W..What? Um you are going to keep pounding my butt everytime I screw up?"

"Thought that was a given. Clearly, our relationship didn't work out last time. I'm not letting it fail again."

"Ahhh by spanking me?" Eric groaned a little, chewing his lower lip. "I'm never gonna sit again; and um please screw me already?"

"You just have to learn to behave - as difficult as that is." Wes smirked, finishing preparing Eric before pushing into him.

"Ahhh! Damn, forgot how big you were!" Eric groaned, feeling the delicious burn, struggling to get his lover further inside his ass, splitting him wide open. "Damn, missed this; and come on, you know I don't like to behave myself."

"It's been far too long," Wes agreed. "And, yeah, I know how bad you've been. Makes me wonder exactly what you've been getting up to."

"Wouldn't you like to know, Red Ranger?" The other young man smirked wickedly.

Wes raised his eyebrows. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like it?"

"Well, um you might get jealous, Wes."

"What did you do, Eric?"

Eric smirked a little. "Well I know some of the guys like to watch me work out in the pool at the rec centre, so I make sure they get to see my butt in a skin tight speedo. I also like to watch gay porn on the internet..."

"Uh-uh... Well, that's stopping. Both of it."

"But it is fun to tease others and um porn is hot."

"You're mine, Eric. You'd better not let anyone else near you."

"They can't touch, but they can look, baby."

"I'm not too happy about them looking, either."

"I knew you would get jealous if I told you." Eric smirked, only to groan with his boyfriend tormenting his prostate. "Ughhh...Damn, Wes!"

Wes grinned at Eric's reactions. "You're mine," he then said seriously.

"Yes, I'm yours; and you love this ass, don't you?"

"Always have." Wes sped up his strokes.

"Mmm, yes, take me, baby. You're mine; and yes, yes!"

Wes made harder, faster strokes, pushing them both towards their release.

Eric struggled in the cuffs, panting wildly, squirming on the bed with the blond driving him utterly insane, howling. White, gooey fluid spurted out of his body, splattering on the bed with the other ranger coming on the sheets. "Aghhh! Damn, Wes!"

Wes cried out as he felt his own release, fingers clenching a little on Eric's shoulders.

"W...Wow...Oh...Man, that was so awesome."

"Mmm... worth the wait?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Good." Wes kissed his neck, unable to believe just how content he was now feeling.

"Mmm, I'm yours, Wes and I am going nowhere."

"You'd better not leave me. If you do, I'll drag you back and spank you hard."

"And then bend me over a table and take me hard?" Eric smirked, unable to help quivering with the mental image. "Damn, I have to get my mind out of the gutter now."

"Pretty good place for it to be." Wes held Eric close, his fingers trembling just a little.

"Wes? Are you okay? Why are your hands trembling?"

"Kind of scared that if I let go, I'll lose you."

"Not going to lose me and you really get me hot."

"Good... but it's gonna take time to get past those fears."

"Well, you do have me cuffed to the bed - and I'm not going anywhere even when I'm uncuffed."

"Still... it scares me that you'll run from me again," Wes admitted.

"I am not going to and know if I do, I deserve a big, painful spanking."

"Uh, yeah... the worst ever one..."

"I kind of prefer you screwing me rather than spanking me. So um can we just cuddle now?"

Wes raised his eyebrows. "You want to cuddle? You never did before."

"Well, you always wanted to cuddle and we're not teens anymore - but don't tell anyone I cuddle after sex? Rep, you know, baby."

Wes snorted softly. "Yeah, cause that would ruin your whole tough guy image." He wrapped his arms around Eric, holding him close and tight.

"Yeah, completely; and have to be the big bad ass Quantum Ranger after all."

"Uh-uh... but if you endanger yourself again, you're going right over my knee."

"I know, Wes, babe."

Wes gently kissed Eric, holding him close. "And you're still due a spanking for ripping my heart out."

"Um ah...Really? Um hard one huh?"

Wes nodded. "Really hard."

Eric gulped a little nervously. "You know I don't know how to behave myself."

"This is about you hurting me before, Eric."

"I know and I do feel really bad, Wes, for that. Just stating that I can't stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, I know that."

"I mean it, Wes. I love you."

"Love you too." Wes smiled. "Something you never said before."

"Seriously? I never told you that?"

"Not once. I figure it was part of the whole lack of trust thing."

"Oh, thought I told you."

"Nope. But I'm glad to hear it."

"Well, I do love you - and was a huge jerk for letting you go."

"You hurt us both when you did that. We had so much time apart..." Wes gently kissed Eric's neck.

"And not letting you go."

"Even knowing you're due a hard spanking?"

"Yep and I deserve it."

"So not arguing there."

"And my butt is so doomed, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Thinking bigtime, yeah. Could you uncuff me? My arms are aching here, babe."

Wes uncuffed Eric, gently rubbing his arms.

"Mmm thanks..." Eric smiled and wrapped his arms around the red ranger's body, wrapping them up in blankets, yawning a little.

Wes gently stroked his hair. "You should sleep, Eric."

"You should too."

Wes nodded. "It's been a long day."

Eric smiled and kissed Wes, not worrying about his reputation - able to always be himself with the blond ranger even after all these years. He still felt some pain from everything, but Eric knew that they would get over it completely, closing his dark eyes, finally falling asleep; dreaming of having their own place to live together.

Wes let his own eyes close, cuddling Eric close, his dreams content and untroubled for the first time in ages.

The next morning, Eric woke up, glad that he was off that day, fearful that he was only dreaming - but that faded when he saw Wes. He kissed his boyfriend with a smile.

"Mmm?" Wes woke up with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey; was scared that this was just a dream."

"So not a dream. And it's nice to wake up with you in my arms."

"Yeah, love having you in my arms."

Wes gently kissed him. "See, told you cuddling wasn't that bad."

"Mmm, it's not bad at all...I love this."

"Good." Wes kissed him harder, hand moving down to lightly touch his backside. "How's your butt?"

"A bit sore still, to be honest."

Wes gently rubbed Eric's butt. "Does that help?"

"Mmm, a little; and you are gorgeous, you know that?"

"And you are beautiful. Always have been."

"Yeah, I know." Eric winked and smirked, kissing his boyfriend. "But like hearing it from you."

"Never had a problem with your self-confidence." Wes kissed him hard.

Eric smirked and returned the kiss with a soft groan. "Mmm...Well why would I ever have problems with my self confidence? I'm hot as sin, you are sexy as Hell and I have you."

"Mmm... only because I latched on tight and didn't let go."

"Well I'm not letting you run away, baby."

"I'm not the one who ran..."

"Are you seriously going to keep reminding me of that? Don't you think I feel bad enough about it?"

"I'm just saying, Eric. You don't have to worry about losing me. I never stopped loving you."

"You won't lose me either, Wes, and I am proving that by submitting later to a hard spanking for hurting you."

Wes held Eric close, gently running his fingers over his back. "Maybe when your butt's recovered from that, we could try out an erotic spanking."

"A what spanking?"

"For sex."

"You want to spank me for sex?"

"Something I heard about... though it was while we were separated, so didn't pay much attention."

"You really like my butt, don't you?"

Wes smirked. "I liked having it over my lap," he teased gently.

"Mmm, bet you did. What made you think about spanking me anyway?"

"Figured it was probably the easier and far less damaging way to get through to you rather than carry on with that severe beating."

"Severe beating, my ass. I had you until you cheated, Wes."

Wes raised his eyebrows. "How did I cheat?"

"With your major hotness and pulling my legs from under me; but hey, you captured me."

"You're still pretty stubborn. If you'd listened before, your butt wouldn't be so sore now."

"But you still love me." Eric smiled and kissed his boyfriend, only to groan, hearing his cell phone going off, picking up to answer it. "Yeah, ah huh...Yes, sir..I'm on it." He hung up, groaning. "Ooohh, mutant in the shopping district at the fur place."

"Better get dressed," Wes said, as his communicator went off with the same information. He kissed Eric once more and then slipped off the bed to get dressed.

"Mmm, yeah, got to lead the Silver Guardians and you have the rangers." Eric got dressed in his military clothing with a soft sigh. "Well, there went my day off."

"Get pizza later?" Wes suggested.

"Yeah, sure; and Wes, no crazy moves - right, babe?"

"I'll be careful... but you've got to be too."

"I'll do my best...Well, guess we should ride together, Wes, and stop this mutant the best we can so we can actually have a date."

"Sounds good to me." Wes smirked.

With a grin, Eric put on his hat, grabbing the keys, heading out to the car to take them both into battle, kissing Wes once they were in the car.

Wes returned the kiss, hard. "You be anything but careful and I'll put you over my knee," he warned.

"Like I don't need to be reminded, golden boy, my butt is killing me." Eric smirked and finally got there, getting out of the car, immediately going into action, directing orders to his men to protect their client's property, firing at the mutant. The creature took offense, firing at them with Eric forced to duck down in shock after being blasted at, knocked down. "Crap...Fire!"

Wes battled with the other power rangers, but also protected Eric, not about to let anything happen to him.

Eric struggled to do his own job, barking orders, but also firing at the mutant, getting slammed into a metal light pole with a soft grunt when he fired at the mutant. The mutant snarled, firing at the leader, slamming him hard. Eric groaned, getting out of the way, spitting blood, firing again, giving the rangers the chance to take it down.

The rangers worked together to bring down the mutant. Once it was destroyed, Wes immediately went to Eric, powering down.

Eric groaned a little, getting a bit annoyed that the thing kept throwing bolts at him. He then got up with his back aching, not noticing that his dark pants were a bit wet until he felt it, searching for puddles. "W...What?"

Wes frowned, reaching for Eric's arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah...My back hurts a bit and I feel um like I sat in a puddle."

"Should we get back home?"

"Yeah, it's taken care of here...Are you okay?"

Wes nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good; are you going to spank me again for getting smacked around?"

"Depends on whether you were deliberately being careless."

"No, just being apparently a fun toy for the thing to toss around," Eric muttered, getting into the car to drive them home, finally getting there to get changed, only to gasp in alarm, seeing the blood in his underwear. "Wes!"

Wes went immediately to Eric, holding him worriedly. "We need to take you to the hospital."

"No, I'm okay, Wes...Why am I bleeding?"

"I don't know... unless it has something to do with the quantum powers?"

Eric blinked, looking confused. "W...What do you mean?"

Wes shrugged. "Just that we don't know what sort of effect they could have had on you."

"But to make me bleed out of my ass?"

"I'm just guessing here."

"Guess you could be right. You warned me not to take on the powers, but I did it anyway."

"I'd be tempted to spank you for that disobedience if you weren't already due a very hard spanking." Wes was still worried, though.

Eric gulped and went to take a shower, pulling Wes in with him after removing their clothing, kissing him. "Mmm, we need to find out what the others know about the powers."

Wes nodded, kissing Eric deeply. "Yeah. How soon do you want to do that?"

"Soon as we can? I need to know if this is bad or not."

"Okay." Wes gently kissed Eric's neck, feeling really happy to have him still.

Eric moaned, wrapping a leg around Wes' hip, leaning against the cool, tiled wall, groping the blond's buttocks, squeezing the cheeks.

Wes smirked. "Now this? Is a good way to have a shower."

"Oh, yeah, nuhhh...Want you, Wes.."

"Gonna have to beg."

"Please...Need you, baby...Want you to take me nice and hard."

"In the shower, or on the bed?"

"Ohhh, both; bend me over the bed and take me like the slut you know I am for you."

Wes gently pinned Eric against the wall, kissing him hard.

Eric panted hard, wanting his lover so bad, rubbing their groins together, quivering.

Wes grabbed the lube and began preparing Eric, lightly nipping his neck.

"Yes, baby...Oh, yeah, take me nice and hard." Eric turned to face the wall, bending over a bit, grabbing the metal tap for support, thrusting his butt out for Wes to slam into.

Wes finally pushed into Eric, beginning to make hard, fast strokes.

Eric grunted and moaned, feeling the muscled opening pried wide open with Wes sheathing inside him, rocking them both in the shower. The warm water washed over them both.

Wes increased his strokes, holding tightly to Eric.

"Ughhh...Yes, so good, Wes...Gonna come!"

"Come for me," Wes whispered.

"Aghhh, Wes!" Eric cried out, spurting his warm, white wet come all over the front wall of the shower, panting hard.

Wes gasped as he came as well, fingers tightening on Eric's skin.

"Wow...Holy crap, that was hot...Gonna bend me over the bed, Wes?"

"What, straight away? You'll be really sore."

"Mmm, I am really needy, Wes. All I can think of is having sex with you."

"You know we have time, right?"

"I...need it now, Wes...Need to feel you for days with your come deep inside me."

"Okay," Wes said softly, turning off the shower and carrying Eric through to the bedroom.

Eric was kissing Wes passionately with a loud groan, turning around to be taken hard again, prying his tanned cheeks apart. "P...Please..."

"Mmm..." Wes pushed into Eric once more. "You're really needy right now. Are you all right?"

"Ughhh...Y...Yeah, bit sore, but can't help it...Need it bad.."

Wes made slightly gentler strokes than before, not wanting to make Eric really sore.

Eric panted and rocked on the bed, wincing a few times, but knew that Wes was being gentle with him, his hole sore, red and swollen.

Wes made sure to be gentle, lightly kissing Eric's shoulder.

"Mmm...Gonna feel this...Ughh...Yes, come inside me...Don't know why I'm so needy like this.."

"Gotta say, though, it's good."

"Yeah, but after this...I am going need a rest."

"I think you'll deserve one."

Eric winced a little but groaned when he finally came on the bed once again, panting hard. "Damn..."

Wes felt his own release and leaned in to kiss Eric's shoulder. "You're really good."

"Mmm...Not a bad way to spend my day off...Ohhh, easy going out...Pretty sore."

"You want me to get something to help you?"

"Not sure they have anything for sore holes, Wes...Just need to rest."

Wes helped Eric onto the bed, pulling him into his arms.

"I love you, Wes, and just hope the whole bleeding thing stops soon. Not sure what my powers are doing to me, but I'm willing to take it with you."

"I'll be right here with you, every step of the way," Wes promised.

"Good thing I'm not a girl or we could get pregnant at this rate; but I wouldn't mind it, Wes."

"Mmm... that would be interesting." Wes gently kissed Eric. "What do you think? Tomorrow for the bad spanking?"

"Um how bad?"

"How bad do you think?"

"Really bad..."

"Bad enough for the belt?"

Eric cringed and sighed. "I need it to hurt for really hurting you, so yes."

Wes kissed him again. "I love you..."

"Love you too, Wes...I need it tonight."

Wes blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Y...Yes, I want it done."

"I think you need to rest first. You're still a bit sore from the hard sex."

Eric yawned and let his blond lover hold him. "Yeah, my butt kind of hurts - but it was really good too."

"Mmm... I hope so." Wes held Eric close. "Sleep now."

"You too, you kicked butt in the battle and were just as vigorous as me."

Wes kissed Eric again and let his eyes close.

Eric returned the kiss and soon was sound asleep, dreaming of their future. In his dream, it was a haze with the quantum ranger walking through a large, well lit apartment, hearing a small giggle, curiously heading towards it. He then saw Wes sitting in a large living room with a small toddler with cute dark pigtails running over to him. The tiny little girl handed him a flower, asking when her baby brother was coming, touching Eric's stomach. To his surprise, Eric noticed that his belly was huge, looking very much pregnant. It was hours later when he woke up, panting a little, nervous about telling Wes his vision.

Wes stirred as Eric woke, his arms tightening a little around the other ranger. "Eric?"

"I had a weird dream...Like a vision or something. We were in a large apartment with pictures of us and some of us holding a tiny baby...Um then this little girl came up to me asking when her brother was coming. I...Um I was pregnant."

Wes glanced at him, blinking. "You think that's possible?"

"I don't know; but with the quantum powers and my bleeding, it could be."

"What do you think of the idea?"

"Of me being pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Well, kind of surprised - but it doesn't really bug me that much. It felt kind of right."

"That's good..."

"Um Wes...I...What if I'm pregnant right now?"

"Yeah, but you were bleeding - which means you're on your cycle, if that is what it means."

"Oh so um so next month I could?"

Wes nodded. "Which would be really great."

"Really? We were um married too, you know...But really?"

"Really." Wes smirked. "And I'd better make an honest man out of you."

"Really? I hope you can stand being married to me, Wes," Eric teased, kissing him.

"I can't stand being away from you. Pretty sure marriage would be perfect."

"And our own place; but guess my military days are numbered."

"Mmm... especially if you get pregnant," Wes agreed. "No doing anything stupid."

"Yes sir...No bad boy ranger stuff."

"I'm serious, Eric."

"I mean it, Wes. I'm not going to risk our kids."

"You'd seriously better not."

"You seriously think I would do anything to harm the babies?"

"I'm more worried about you being reckless and not necessarily thinking. I can't lose you or any kids if we have them."

"Don't you mean when we have them?"

"Well... yeah."

Eric smirked and kissed the blond again with a soft sigh. "So guess we could rest some more or get this spanking overwith."

"Which do you want to do?"

"Get the spanking done, to be honest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I want it overwith."

Wes sat up and reached for Eric's wrist.

Eric sighed and let Wes pull him over his lap, now naked, with a whimper, knowing this would be painful.

Wes settled Eric, lifted his hand and brought it down hard.

"Owww!"

Wes started spanking hard and fast, keeping a tight hold of Eric's waist.

Eric was soon squirming and whimpering with his naked, quivering cheeks burning horribly, already sobbing. "I'm...s...sorry."

"I know." Wes continued for a few more hard smacks and then paused, picking up his belt.

Eric trembled a little from the pain, only to cry out when Wes brought the belt down with a large, sharp pain spreading over the sore, red cheeks. "Aghhhh!"

Wes held Eric tightly as he brought the belt down for the second time, knowing it was painful.

"Aghhh! Owwww! I'm sorry!"

"I get that, Eric. This is going to help us both move past it."

Eric just cried hard from the pain with his cheeks burning.

Wes stopped, finally, after a good dozen strikes from the belt, pulling Eric into his arms.

Eric just sobbed hard into his lover's warm arms, his backside bright red with thin belt marks lining the cheeks.

Wes held Eric close and tight, not wanting to let go.

"S...Sorry..."

"I know. I forgive you."

"Really h...hurts."

"I'll rub some cream in for you."

Eric nodded and held onto his lover. "T...Thanks, Wes...Love you."

"Love you too..." Wes kissed him before grabbing the cream.

Eric laid on his front to let Wes rub his naked butt, letting himself relax. "So you wouldn't mind us having kids?"

Wes shook his head. "Not at all."

"Good; and I really hope we can live together officially soon. Will we ever beat the mutants, though?"

"I hope so..." Wes lightly kissed Eric's shoulder. "Better?"

"Mmm, yeah, but could use some more attention."

Wes smirked, continuing to rub the cream in.

Eric groaned a little, chewing his lower lip, looking at his boyfriend. "Oohh, Wes...You are tormenting me."

"Figure I owe you."

"For being such an asshole?"

"Pretty much."

"But you love me anyway, baby."

"Can't argue with that."

"Mmm, better not...Sooooo, want to try and knock the Commander up - or do you want to cuddle?"

"Cuddling might be better. We've already gone two rounds."

Eric grinned and yawned on the bed. "Mmm, loving our days off so far."

"That can only be a good thing." Wes stretched out next to Eric, taking him into his arms.

"Yeah; and you are beyond red hot, you know that, golden boy?"

Wes gently kissed him. "You're amazing."

"Yeah, I know that, Wes." The quantum ranger smirked, lying there on his front, his body glistening with sweat, close to falling asleep. When he did finally close his eyes, Eric finally felt that his future was secure and so was his heart, determined to never lose Wes ever again no matter the cost.


End file.
